


[vid] Information Travels Faster

by starlady



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Holmes and Watson fight the future.





	[vid] Information Travels Faster

audio: Death Cab for Cutie, "Information Travels Faster"  
length: 4:08  
stream: on Vimeo for people in Germany; password: watson  
download: **[308MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0kcr2cuib0laqdy/starlady_Information%20Travels%20Faster.mp4?dl=0)**

Premiered at Escapade 2019.

 

 

**[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/deathcabforcutie/informationtravelsfaster.html) |  **[tumblr post](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/183194216021/new-vid-sherlock-holmes-movies-downey-watson)****

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings about Sherlock Holmes. It was one of my first fandoms in many ways (I read the complete Holmes corpus when I was eight), and I still identify with Holmes almost painfully. When the first Downey & Law movie came out in 2009, it was exactly what I needed at that point in my life, and along with Star Trek it was my entry back into English-language fanworks online. I wrote a lot of fanfic for Holmes, and I started thinking about this vid idea at some point--certainly it's been on my vidding playlist since before the second movie came out in 2011. 
> 
> I always had the idea and the tagline, upcycled from The X-Files, about fighting the future; the second movie brings out that element even more clearly than the first one did, and in the first it was fairly overt. (The persistent slight anachronisms in fact start in the first movie too; they're also made clearer in the second movie.) But what rewatching the second movie brought home to me is how much the movies are presenting Holmes and Watson as a partnership: they are equals and complementary, and they're not very effective without each other. Like all great partnerships, it's founded on absolute trust, as well as their obvious love for one another. And as I went on making the vid I realized that that was the other half of the story about technology, and progress, and a war that cannot be prevented, only delayed. "So all life is a great chain, the nature of which is known whenever we are shown a single link of it."


End file.
